Drôle de ressemblance
by Elisa's Addictions
Summary: Klaus ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point Camille n'était qu'une pâle copie de Caroline jusqu'à ce jour… OS KLAROLINE


**Drôle de ressemblance.**

 **Titre** : Drôle de ressemblance

 **Série** : The Vampire Diaries

 **Couple** : Klaroline – Klaus & Caroline

 **Rating** : T

 **Résumé** : Klaus ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point Camille n'était qu'une pâle copie de Caroline jusqu'à ce jour…

 **Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à Julie Plec à qui je n'ai fait qu'emprunter cet univers fantastique.

OoOoOoO

 _ **Petit message :**_

Oui, je n'apprécie pas du tout le personnage de Camille, j'ai même de gros soucis avec elle car, à mon sens, elle n'a été créée que pour combler le vide laissé par Caroline dans la vie de Klaus et, étant une inconditionnelle du couple Klaroline, cela ne pouvait qu'être aberrant à mes yeux.

Bref, bonne lecture !

 **P.S. :** Ceci est un OS il n'y aura donc pas de suite.

OoOoOoO

Klaus entra dans sa chambre, couvert d'un sang encore bien frais, pour découvrir Camille, dos à lui. D'abord, il sourit, pensant simplement qu'elle l'attendait. Mais quand elle se retourna, une feuille à la main, le visage défait, il comprit que quelque chose clochait. Puis il remarqua que le tiroir de sa table de nuit était ouvert. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait osée fouillée dans ses affaires. Qui était assez fou pour fouiller dans les affaires de Klaus Michelson, franchement ?

Elle releva les yeux, ne semblant même pas surprise par la présence d'autant de sang, elle avait l'habitude à présent. À la place, elle se contenta de retourner la feuille face à lui, la tenant devant elle de ses mains tremblantes.

C'était un portrait qu'il avait fait. Des souvenirs qu'il s'entêtait à dessiner encore et encore comme pour ne pas oublier les traits si doux de cette femme qui avait autrefois était son seul but.

Quand elle reprit la parole, ce fut d'une voix blessée et tremblante :

\- Je cherchais du papier et un stylo pour te laisser un mot et je suis tombé sur ça… je… C'est idiot mais, au début, j'ai crus que c'était moi. J'ai attrapé le dessin en me disant à quel point tu dessinais bien et puis, j'ai pensée, que tu dessinais trop bien pour que ce soit moi. Alors je l'ai retourné – elle retourna la feuille en même temps et lus l'inscription : - Caroline Forbes, élection de Miss Mystik Falls.

Il se contenta de la regarder, sans rien dire. Après tout, que pouvait-il dire ?

\- Et ce n'est pas la seule. Il y en a tellement. Murmura-t-elle, défaite, en attrapant un tas de feuille à dessin dans sa table de chevet avant de les répandre sur le lit. Et le fait qu'il y en est tellement et que tu les gardes là, juste à côté de ton lit parmi tout autre endroit, me pousse à me demander qu'elle place elle a encore pour toi.

Il grimaça mais resta toujours silencieux.

\- Mais tu sais ce qui m'inquiète le plus ?, reprit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Il détestait la voir souffrir ainsi.

\- C'est que je lui ressemble… Je… C'est exactement moi.

Non, c'était faux. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec Caroline.

\- Ce qui me pousse à me demander si tu es avec moi par défaut. Si tu ne préfèrerais pas être avec elle. Si tu n'es pas avec moi uniquement parce que je lui ressemble, une sorte de substitue malsain.

\- Tu n'as rien à voir avec Caroline. Trancha-t-il.

C'était sorti plus abruptement qu'il l'avait voulu. Trop durement.

\- Et c'est censé vouloir dire quoi ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Que tu n'es pas elle.

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas elle ! Je te demande pourquoi elle me ressemble tellement ! Si tu m'as choisie moi parmi toutes les filles de la Nouvelle Orléans à cause de ma ressemblance avec elle ?!

\- Ne t'aventure pas sur ce terrain, Camille. Prévint-il.

\- Réponds-moi honnêtement, Klaus, si elle se pointait ici demain serais-tu encore avec moi ?

« Je serais le dernier, peu importe le temps que cela prendra »

\- Probablement pas. Avoua-t-il.

Elle retint un sanglot, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

\- Tu ne cherchais pas vraiment un papier et un stylo, n'est-ce pas ?, Comprit-il.

\- Elle est venue ici. Admit-elle. Ce matin. Elle te cherchait et j'ai… j'ai été si choquée de me retrouver face à elle. Elle a aussi a été surprise lorsque je lui ai dit que j'étais ta copine. Elle a eu ce mouvement de recul et m'a examiné de la tête aux pieds, certainement en se demandant pourquoi je lui ressemblais tellement et j'ai eu tellement honte… Rien qu'à l'entendre prononcer ton nom j'ai sus qui elle était pour toi…

\- Que voulait-elle ?

\- Elle te cherchait.

\- Tu l'as déjà dit, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?!

\- Regardes-toi… comme si ces derniers mois n'avaient jamais existé.

\- Camille, je regrette sincèrement de t'avoir blessé mais…

\- Mais je ne suis pas elle. Termina-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien qu'elle.

\- Arrête…

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle voulait et, honnêtement, je m'en fou. Et j'espère bien qu'elle est déjà repartie et que tu ne la retrouveras pas !

Elle ramassa son sac et sortit de la pièce comme une tornade.

.

Elle était là, venant de terminé de faire son plan d'essence, sûrement prête à repartir. Ça n'avait pas été bien difficile de la retrouver, il n'avait eu qu'à fermer les yeux et à se concentrer sur son odeur.

\- Salut, love.

Elle sursauta en se retournant dans sa direction et il sentit quelque chose se réchauffer au fond de lui lorsque son visage s'éclaira d'un large sourire en le découvrant.

\- Klaus… Souffla-t-elle.

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je… Je n'aurais pas dû venir.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, la détaillant avec curiosité.

\- J'ai fait la connaissance de Camille. Lança-t-elle l'air de rien. Elle a l'air gentille.

\- Ouai, elle l'est normalement mais… disons que si tu la recroise elle risque de ne plus vraiment l'être.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien, alors il reprit :

\- Elle a été surprise par votre ressemblance, elle n'a pas vraiment apprécié.

Caroline détourna le regard, mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte avant qu'elle ne le dise. Continua-t-il. Que vous vous ressembliez, je veux dire. Je… Peut-être qu'elle a raison, peut-être que j'ai tentée de te remplacer.

Cette fois elle le regarda avec surprise.

\- Mais elle n'est pas toi. Conclut-il. Elle n'a même rien à voir avec toi.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire… Avoua-t-elle.

\- Elle ne pourra jamais te remplacer. Alors, je te le redemande, love, pourquoi es-tu là ?

Sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement, incertaine.

\- Je…

Elle finit par hausser les épaules.

\- Un jour tu as dit que tu serais le dernier, que tu me ferais découvrir tout ce que le monde à offrir… je me demandais si tu le pensais toujours…

Il sourit légèrement, de ce sourire qui éblouissait toujours Caroline, qui faisait toujours battre son cœur plus vite et, en une fraction de seconde, son visage était entre ses mains et ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Et il serait son dernier.


End file.
